Train Ride
by B.C Daily
Summary: James and Lily on the train ride home for winter hols. [Lily/James, smut drabble]


**Author's Notes**: So this is old-I wrote for the Smut Olympics on tumblr last year along with Hot and Cold-but I just realized that I never posted it anywhere, so here we are. Drabble smut. Huzzah!

* * *

**Train Ride**

They had approximately twelve minutes.

The Prefects had barely managed to exit the compartment before James was already slamming the compartment door shut, taking care to lower and secure the blinds—not the easiest of tasks when Lily was already busying herself with unbuttoning his school shirt from behind. She'd been aching to have her hands on him since they'd boarded the bloody train. Whoever's sodding idea it had been to have a brief meeting with the Prefects going home for winter hols was mad. Impatient with button fumbling, she grabbed an end of each shirt side and yanked. Torn buttons clattered to the floor as James finally turned on her.

"Really?" he huffed, but Lily reckoned he couldn't actually be that cross when he'd already latched his mouth onto hers. The kiss was hard, but hardly punishing. She spread her fingers against the skin of his recently exposed chest and shoved him back against the compartment door. Her mouth never left his.

They sank to the floor together, synchronized in the fall if not in all their movements. Lily shifted until she was straddling his hips, moaning contently when she felt the obvious heat and hardness of his cock against the inside of her thighs. Her hands abandoned the warmth of his skin for an equally appealing fistful of hair, using her new grip to guide his mouth away from hers and down towards her neck. James let himself be led, leaving a heady trail of sucks and kisses along her neck and collarbone as he ignored the layers of shirt and bra that blocked his path and palmed her breasts through the thin layers of fabric.

Lily thrust against him. His back hit the compartment door with a noticeable _thump_.

"Careful," she murmured, but with her heart racing and her nipples pebbling beneath his skillful attention, she rather thought she didn't much care whether or not they got caught.

His mouth returned to hers for a few brief moments, giving her that intoxicating taste of him that had started all this madness months earlier. Some part of her had always known that once she and James Potter finally tested the rough waters of their sizzling chemistry, an inevitable explosion would occur, but the actual reality of it was beyond even her steamiest speculations. The true surprise, however, was the fact that she had somehow grown to fancy him just as much when he _wasn't_ inside of her as when he was.

Regardless, she had just spent an hour inside a very small train compartment enjoying him out of her. Now, finally alone and hardly a handful of minutes away from King's Cross, she needed him inside her quite desperately.

She quickly maneuvered her hands between them, grappling with the button and zipper of James's trousers.

"Careful," he mimicked with a hiss, but it wasn't as if he didn't immediately move to help her. Between the pair of them, they finally managed to shove his trousers and pants down far enough to allow easy access to his cock. Panting heavily, Lily gave it a few hasty wanks as James made quick work of shoving her tiny knickers off to the side. In a matter of moments, he was sheathed inside of her.

"Oh, hell." Lily sucked in a harsh breath, trying not to cry out at the heavenly fullness. She immediately began to move, rocking atop him in a jerky rhythm that she couldn't quite control. He matched her movements with a series of rough rotations of his hips, sliding slick and hot in and out of her. His fingers found her clit just as her lips found his. She keened against his mouth as the careful caresses sent a slew of spasms throughout her body. Their movements became quicker, more frantic. Potential discovery was neatly disregarded in the heat of the moment.

Neither of them lasted very long. Lily felt her body contract with glorious tremors only moments before James let out a muffled shout and tensed beneath her. She collapsed atop him, his cock still inside her.

"Glad we fit that in," she managed hoarsely, snuggling against him.

James kissed her again. "I'll miss you too, Lil."


End file.
